El Mundo: Una nueva nación
by XeliaNoctus
Summary: Un extraño ser ha hecho una más extraña declaración: "Soy el mundo. Me llamo Pangea." La Tierra está enferma y si sigue así ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Es el principio de la resolución de muchos misterios... y el inicio de muchos problemas...
1. Capítulo 1

Caminaba por las calles mientras le buscaba. Reía pensando en la expresión que pondría cuando me viera. Saludé a sus guardias quienes me dejaron ingresar sin problemas, algo que era en realidad imposible. La fachada inglesa no me impresionó, era de esperar. Ingresé en la mansión. Adentro, el caracteristico olor a té que nunca abandonaba al inglés parecía haberse impregnado en los muebles y paredes. Seguí caminando. Intenté de recordar en qué lugar la nación gustaba de descansar después de sus jornadas. Seguí recordando sus gustos y consideré que servirle su té favorito haría que mi presencia no le fuera totalmente invasiva.  
Tratando de meterme en la mente del inglés, descubrí que llegaría en unos cinco minutos. Coloqué el té en la mesilla en el que él la dejaba y me senté en el sillón, en su puesto predilecto.  
Escuché a los guardias saludar a la nación; en seguida escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. El desordenado cabello rubio apareció en mi campo visual, luego sus características cejas y finalmente sus ojos color lima y su vestuario informal, que en ojos de un americano era bastante formal. De colores claros, aunque poco me importaba su indumentaria, lo importante aquí era que yo había procurado llevar el mismo atuendo.  
_—Good evening, sir Arthur Kirkland —_le saludé.  
En sus ojos se asomó un pánico mezclado con sorpresa. Hace menos de un mes un ladrón se había colado en su casa y había tratado de matarlo, aunque matar a una nación fuera más que imposible. Se colocó a la defensiva, lógicamente recordando ese evento.  
—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?!  
—_Calm down_, no vengo a agredirte ni nada por el estilo...  
—¡¿Y por qué te pareces a mí?! —ignoró por completo lo último que había dicho.  
Ah, claro, recordaba haber cambiado mi apariencia física a una similar a la de Arthur, para que mi presentación fuera más impactactante y estuviera más dispuesto a escuchar.  
—Me parezco a ti porque puedo —dije simplemente—. Ahora, agradecería que te sentaras en tu puesto favorito, mientras tomas tu té favorito y me escuchas tranquilamente. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, representante de Inglaterra...  
—¡¿Cómo...?!  
—... escogido por tus hermanos como el representante de _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._  
El escuchar su nombre completo, algo extremadamente inusual en cualquier caso, le hizo abstenerse de decir algo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que sabía demasiada información para ser una persona cualquiera, no sería nada extraño que fuera un agente enviado por América para molestarlo.  
—No soy un enviado de Alfred F. Jones —le respondí su pensamiento.  
Y entonces dinifitivamente se quedó callado. Levantó su té, elegantemente, y de la misma forma lo bebió.  
—Te escucho —me miró fijamente, a manera de crear alguna barrera que pudiera protegerle.  
Respiré profundo, aunque no me era necesario.  
—Quiero que organices una asamblea global, a la que vayan la mayor cantidad de naciones posibles...  
—¡Pero son demasiados! ¿Dónde encontraré un lugar tan grande? Y ni hablar de cómo conseguiré reunirles...  
—No seas iluso, _England_, sé que sabes dónde, y no te limites a Reino Unido, puede ser otro lugar, el punto es que vayan todas las naciones posibles. Necesito dar un anuncio muy importante, relacionado con el estado del planeta.  
—¿Y cómo podría eso ser importante, más si lo dices tú? —se cruzó de brazos.  
Suspiré:  
—Porque yo soy el mundo. Mi nombre es Pangea.  
Sus ojos verdes se abrieron completamente. Sentí como tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero me fui antes de poder escuchar su grito.  
—¡¿PANGEA?!  
Y volví al país del que venía, aquel país donde Dios había colocado los restos de las maravillas del mundo. Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar a que Inglaterra convocara esa asamblea.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_¿Les suena capítulo piloto?_

_Esta es la presentación de un fic que tengo en mente. Quiero saber que piensan. ¿Les parece interesante? ¿Lo seguirían? ¿Soy imbécil por estar preguntando y no seguir escribiendo la historia?_

_Dejen sus opiniones en los review. _

_Y no esperen actualizaciones regulares porque no soy de publicar escritos incompletos, menos pensando en que este es el único capítulo que he escrito..._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras.  
_

_PD: Parece que la idea de que el mundo también sea una nación es algo que no se le había ocurrido a nadie... De ser así, me reservo los derechos del personaje Pangea, y si me puedo reservar los derechos de las teorias mías sobre las naciones que contaré más adelante, entonces también me los reservo. Avísenme en caso de que en realidad no me puedo reservar derechos *carcajada*._

**_S. D. G._**


	2. Capítulo 2

Inglaterra estaba estupefacto: Una persona había desaparecido sin usar ningún hechizo de magia. ¿A dónde habría ido? Imposible que lo supiera. Siguió mirando el lugar del que me había esfumado y recordó su té, que se estaba enfriando. Tomó un sorbo y se convenció de que no había sido una ilusión.  
—Inglaterra... creo que conosco a ese hombre —le dijo el conejo alado.  
—¿En serio? —le preguntó.  
—Yo también recuerdo a ese hombre... —dijo un gnomo.  
Las hadas comenzaron a conversar entre ellas; la gran mayoría reconocía a ese hombre, por la voz, por los gestos o por las habilidades.  
—Quizás sea alguien que conocieron hace tiempo —comentó Inglaterra—. _Well_... le advertiré de esto a América.  
Marcó su número de celular desde el suyo y terminó de beber su té.  
—_Hello? The hero here!_  
—_America_, ¿conoces algún lugar donde se puedan reunir todas las naciones?  
—¿Hm? ¿Y por qué quieres reunir a las naciones?  
—Eh... porque... —dudo de si hablarle de Pangea, quizás le tomaría demasiado tiempo explicárselo, incluso podría ser absolutamente en vano si el americano lo atribuía a ser otro de esos serés mágicos que podía ver—. Porque es importante, Alfred.  
—¿Y que sería tan importante? ¡¿No me digas que nos van a invadir los aliens?!  
—No, América —le interrumpió—. _Listen_, sólo necesito un lugar en donde reunir a todas las naciones.  
—_OK! Leave it to me! I'm a hero!_  
—Ah, y, América...  
—¿Hm?  
—Si un tipo raro entra en tu casa... —si seguía tendría que explicárselo, y eso tomaría demasiado tiempo. Tampoco creía que yo pudiera atravezar la seguridad del estadounidense—. Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.  
—_OK, bye-bye._  
América cortó la llamada.

Varias horas después, Estados Unidos encontró el lugar perfecto. ¿Por qué? Porque era subterráneo, con la seguridad y la tecnología de última seguridad y había sido terminado hace poco. Sería el estreno de la sala de reuniones global. América rió con su característica carcajada. Tomó su celular y llamó a Inglaterra.  
—_England! The place is ready._  
Inglaterra rió del otro lado de la línea; América no captó el chiste pero rió igualmente.  
—Entonces sólo tendríamos que informar a los demás —dijo Inglaterra—; yo me encargo de Europa y tú te encargas de América.  
—No creo que sea buena idea... —el inglés se sorprendió.  
—¿De qué hablas? Sólo tienes problemas con Cuba...  
—Bueno, sí, no tengo problemas con los latinos, pero los latinos si tienen problemas conmigo... y... no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez.  
Un simpático chileno, borracho, un 11 de septiembre, recordó los libros de historia, Salvador Allende, Augusto Pinochet y el papel de Estados Unidos en todo eso, y se trató de vengarse. Le clavó un cuchillo para cortar carne en la espalda y la herida tardó dos semanas en sanarse completamente. Para el día siguiente, Chile no recordaba nada. El castaño le dio el pésame por los muertos en el atentado de las Torres Gemelas, y se fue a su país en el fin del mundo. Pero después de eso América no quería volver a tratar con un latino.  
—Además, a ti te quieren más —finalizó.  
—_Fine_... Yo les informaré a los latinos, tú infórmale a los europeos —intuyó que el americano iba a poner más obstáculos— Y si tienes problemas con otra nación, le pides a alguien que le informe.  
—OK...  
—_Goodbye, Alfred._  
—_Bye-bye, Arthur..._ —el inglés iba a cortar cuando el americano le interrumpió— _Wait! What if...?_  
Inglaterra suspiró, hastiado:  
—_Don't worry, be happy._ —le senaló simplemente y cortó la llamada.

* * *

Considerando la situación, si quería informar a todos los latinos rápidamente tendría que informarle primero a una nación que fuera importante en la región. México, Brasil, Argentina o Chile. Viajó al sur de América, en un viaje muy largo, hasta la casa de José Manuel González Rodríguez. Saludó a las guardias, pero estos le informaron que el chileno no estaba en casa.  
—Salió con Argentina, Bolivia, Perú, Brasil, Ecuador, México, Venezuela, Surinam, Haití, Republica Dominicana, Cuba, Colombia, Guayana Francesa, Paraguay, Uruguay, Honduras, Panamá, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Guatemala, Nicaragua... —dio una larga lista de nombres.  
—Manuel organizó una fiesta e invitó a todas los latinos, y a otra nación más, creo —resumió su colega.  
—_Thank you_ —dijo Inglaterra.  
Existía tener suerte y esto.

El sonido del reggaeton retumbaba el piso. Horrible ruido, pensó Inglaterra. La música le hería los tímpanos, y entendió que de nada serviría hacer un anuncio impotante aquí. Empujando y ensuciando por completo su camisa blanca, logró llegar a la mesa del DJ, que era Puerto Rico.  
—¡Inglaterra! ¡Un gusto verte! Venga, inténtalo —dijo la morena mientras le tendía los auriculares.  
—No vine para eso, Catalina, tengo que dar un anuncio —le respondió lo más fuerte que podía sin gritar.  
Puerto Rico bajó el volumen de la música y tomó el micrófono:  
—¡Hey, hermanos! ¡Nuestro amigo europeo nos quiere dar un anuncio! ¡Les introduzco al gran Reino Unido!  
Gritos eufóricos opacaron cualquier otro ruido.  
—_Good night, latin america._ —saludó el inglés, consiguiendo un griterío que le hizo recordar los conciertos de _The Rolling Stones_ en los que participó tocando el bajo—. Necesito decirles algo importante, por favor, guarden silencio.  
Los gritos fueron reemplazados por murmullos.  
—Este viernes habrá una asamblea global, a la que deben asistir todas las naciones, incluyéndoles.  
—¡¿Pero, y _e' carrete_?!  
Carrete... El que habló había sido indiscutiblemente Chile, y pasado de copas, como cabía de esperar.  
—¡_Má'_ lo que me costó organizarlo! —se apenó.  
—¡Manu, _vos calláte_! ¡Estás demasiado _chupado_! —le recriminó un acento argentino.  
—¡Se dice _cura'o, aweona'o_!  
—¡Pero, Manu, _che_...!  
—¡No me _toquí', maraco e'_ mierda!  
—¡Manu, _calmáte_!  
Y se armó la pelea... Lo esperaba,  
—¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber alcohol en sus fiestas? —suspiró el inglés.  
—No eres el más indicado para decir eso, _Inglaterra_.  
Acento portugués, en latinoamérica sólo existía una persona con ese acento.  
—_Brazil!_ —El inglés se vió obligado a recibir el abrazo del moreno, pero fue tan tieso que Brasil le soltó rápidamente.  
—_Eu convido você uma bebida_ —ofreció el brasileño.  
—_No, please, I have work to do_ —rió el inglés.  
—_Eu entendo._ ¿Donde será la reunión?  
—En Estados Unidos —le susurró el lugar en el oído, el brasileño asintió con la cabeza.  
—Me aseguraré recordarselo a estos... —miró la pelea, se quedó en silencio unos segundos—… _não vou comentar.  
_Seguimos mirando la pelea.  
—Les dejo con su diversión. Un gusto de convesar contigo, Luciano.  
—Lo mismo digo, Arthur —se alejó corriendo— ¡_Amigos_! ¡Resolvamos esto con fútbol!  
Huye mientras puedas, Inglaterra. El inglés salió de la discoteca lo más rápido que pudo. El sonido de las mesas rotas, los gritos, patadas, puñetazos, sillazos, batazos, y cualquier otro objeto terminado en -azo para denotar su uso como arma, se escucharon dentro del recinto, tanto que al día siguiente parecia que habia sido embestido por bestias salvajes.

* * *

En el caso de América, decidió visitar a Italia, pero se terminó topando con Alemania.  
—_Germany!  
_—_Amerika_, ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Tengo que informarte sobre una reunión global...  
—¿Te refieres a la que se hará en tu país, en la que se informará sobre el estado del planeta? —un albino apareció detrás del alemán e interrumpió al americano.  
—_Prussia!  
_—_Kesesesese_... El _hölenmensch_ ya me informó de la situación, y aprovechandome de _west_, ya todos saben a dónde tienen que ir.  
América pareció decepcionarse, pero de cualquier forma sonrió enormemente:  
—_Thank you, Prussia! You are awesome._  
—_Kesesesesese... I know._ Ahora reverénciame.  
—_Preußen_... —murmuró su hermano.  
Y considerando su trabajo hecho, América se alejó riendo con su risa característica_._

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Oh, sí... Idiomas...Existen formas fáciles de escribir fics de Hetalia y existen las díficiles. Yo, que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, voy y escojo la díficil que me a terminar haciendo aprender muchos idiomas.  
Usé el traductor de Google para lo de los idiomas. Si quieren pueden ayudarme a que las frases queden más correctas, o simplemente correctas *ríe*. Y no, me niego rotundamente a colocar las traducciones aquí en el fic, usen el traductor de Google._

_Gente, tratar de agregar a todos los personajes de Hetalia habidos y por haber es demasiado díficil... Sufro._  
_Les pido perdón si es que en el proceso le doy demasiado protagonismo a un personaje. Incluso, para remediar eso, podrían sugerirme un personaje que quieran que obtenga mayor protagonismo._  
_Obviamente, no nombren a Pangea, porque ese tipo es narrador protagonista omnisciente, y ya tiene suficiente protagonismo. (Oh, si, protagonismo... Otro día le busco sinónimos)_

_Les recuerdo que Pangea es un personaje creado por mí, por lo que tengo su autoría. Y lo mismo ocurrirá con las teorías que exponga más adelante, aunque eso es más cuestionable y debatible._

_¿Y qué te parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Alguna parte favorita? ¿Alguna parte que no te gusto? Deja tus comentarios en un review, y expláyate, amo los reviews largos._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en la asamblea global. ¿Qué ocurrirá?_

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


	3. Capítulo 3

Increiblemente, la sala de reuniones que Estados Unidos había escogido era del tamaño perfecto. Debido a su inmensas dimensiones, cada nación llevaba un auricular con un micrófono conectado al oído. Los guardias de cada nación estaban formados fuera de la sala de reuniones. Nadie podía salir ni entrar si no llevaba el auricular, dado que este servía de llave para abrir las puertas, junto con un escaneo físico, de huellas dactilares, ocular, y si el americano se arrepintió de extraer muestras de cabello fue porque el ADN de las naciones era extremadamente complicado de decifrar, por no decir imposible, casi como si cambiara constantemente.  
Frente al asiento de cada nación se encontraba un monitor, un vaso con agua colocado sobre un seguro posavasos, una pantalla táctil de tinta eléctronica y un lápiz para la pantalla, que no podía salir del escritorio debido a un complicado sistema de electromagnetismo que lo mantenía en él, para que a nadie se le ocurriera lanzar lápices.  
Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento y su piso se elevó menos de un metro, y lo mismo el escritorio, para quedar a la altura del inglés. Demasiada tecnología, pensaron varios de los presentes. En cada monitor se observaba claramente a Reino Unido.  
—A todas las naciones que han podido asistir hoy a esta reunión, les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Agradezco a _United States of America_ por otorgarnos este recinto.  
Seguian habiendo murmullos mientras el inglés iniciaba la reunión, pero era natural que ocurriera, con tantos paises en la sala.  
—Les he convocado porque necesito dar una información importante.  
Entonces Inglaterra dudó. ¿Cómo me convocaría? Pero no necesitaba responder esa pregunta.  
—Un extraño ser ingresó sin dificultad a mi hogar hace un par de días atrás. Este ser hizo una extraña declaración...  
Salido de la nada, en el centro de la sala apareció un gran hombre. Era la mezcla del ideal de belleza griego con un cavernícola. De más de dos metros de altura, musculoso, velludo, de una barba que delineaba el controno de su rostro y se unía a la larga cabellera que le caía más abajo de sus hombros. Emanaba un aura de poder y divinidad; las palabras malo y feo no le podían ser aplicadas bajo ningún contexto.  
—Dijo que era el mundo y que se llama Pangea —habló el recién llegado. Su voz grave, imponente, pero amable recalcó su cualidad divina—, eso ibas a decir, ¿no, _England_?  
—¡¿PERO CÓMO ENTRASTE?! —Exclamó América, que se levantó de su asiento elevando su escritorio— ¡Esta seguridad es impenetrable! —pensó unos momentos— ¡Debes ser un _alien_!  
—_America_, no soy un _alien_ —le dije simplemente— Lo explicaré en un instante, hijos, sólo denme tiempo para decirles por qué les he convocado.  
"Yo soy el Mundo.  
Muchos murmullos llenaron la habitación, pero no necesitaba preocuparme, mi voz era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada en todos los rincones sin incomodar a nadie.  
—¿Cuándo naciste? —preguntó Italia Veneciano.  
—Existo desde un poco antes que el concepto nacionalidad fuera utilizado, _caro Feliciano_.  
—Pero... Eso no sería...  
—Si, _Italia_, serían muchos miles de millones de años. Porque eso he vivido.  
Los murmullos crecieron en intensidad.  
—Les contaré mi historia, hijos. Pero para eso quiero que estén en silencio...  
Grecia llevaba durmiendo desde que llegó al lugar, hace dos horas. Lentamente comenzó a despertar mientras yo hacía mi aparición. Ahora, totalmente despierto, me miraba anonadado.  
—_Eísai!_ —exclamó Grecia, que se levantó de su silla totalmente despierto— _Imítheos!_  
Reí. ¿Yo, un semidios? Sólo era otra nación más.  
—¿Eres hijo de Antigua Grecia, no es así? —le pregunté al hombre que por primera vez en su vida se había exaltado.  
—_Naí_... Ella me hablaba... mucho de ti... Creí... que eras un mito... otro semidios...  
—Pero el semidios perfecto, _sostá?_  
El griego asistió perezosamente con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos estaban absolutamente despiertos.  
—Sí, a Antigua Grecia siempre le parecí demasiado _theïkós_. Jamás dejaba de hablar grandezas sobre mí —reí. Recordé que en la sala habían aún más naciones.  
—¿Y... cómo...?  
—Eso quiero explicarles. Yo existo desde un poco después del origen de la raza humana. Se los contaré. Pónganse cómodos.  
"En los antiguos tiempos, los humanos eran nómadas y se organizaban de a pequeñas tribus para sobrevivir. En ese entonces todos los continentes estaban unidos en un megacontinente, que ahora llaman Pangea. En esos tiempos, la esperanza de vida biologica de los humanos era muy elevada, lo único que la reducía era los depredadores que podían devorarte en cualquier segundo. Con el paso de los siglos, estas tribus comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo útil que era cooperar con otra tribu para recolectar alimentos y defenderse. Entonces de a poco, las familias comenzaron a asociarse. En pocas décadas, la asociación componía algo así como 70% del total de seres humanos en la tierra, que eran irrisoriamente pocos en comparación con las cifras de población mundial actual —volví a reir—. Aquellas tribus decidieron crear un idioma, con el que pudieran comunicarse entre sí. Era un idioma simple, de pocas palabras, fácil de aprender y rápido de memorizar. Una vez creado el idioma, colocaron a su asociación un nombre, que se puede traducir como 'grupo'. Las tribus no dejaron de ser nómades, se trasladaban a donde más les gustara, por lo que se separaban largas temporadas, pero cada vez que se volvían a ver, se ayudaban en todo lo posible. No existía el trueque, se regalaban las cosas conforme a lo que se creía justo, que siempre terminaban siendo regalos bondadosos. Las veces que se encontraban, acostumbraban a celebrarlo ofrendando a la naturaleza: al sol, la luna, la tierra, el mar; y comenzaron a crear tradiciones.  
"Y así fue como las condiciones para el nacimiento de una nación se cumplieron: Un territorio común, una población identificada con una nacionalidad común, un idioma común y costumbres y tradiciones comúnes.  
"Nací en el centro del continente, en un lugar deshabitado. Era la primera nación, y como tal estaba sólo. Aunque, claro, entonces yo no tenía idea de quién era. Y entonces el que me había creado, a quien llamaré Dios para facilitarme las cosas, se acercó y me lo explicó todo.  
—¡Dios no existe! —gritaron varias naciones.  
—No se ustedes, pero yo si ví y escuche a un ser todopoderoso miles de millones de años atrás —suspiré despreocupado—, aunque nadie puede descartar la posibilidad de que yo esté loco y lo haya imaginado todo.  
"Yo era la primera nación y tenía la obligación de enseñarle a las siguientes naciones lo que eran y qué significaba serlo, y también tenía la responsabilidad de ser el único capaz de conocer el estado de salud, por decirlo de alguna forma, del planeta Tierra.  
"Y por eso estoy aquí ahora. La Tierra está gravemente enferma.  
Y se acabaron los murmullos. Todos hablaban y exclamaban.  
—¡Demuéstranos que eres quien dices ser! —exclamaron otras naciones.  
—¿Cómo quieren que se los demuestre? —pregunté absolutamente tranquilo.  
—¡Explícanos como entraste aquí! —exclamó América, y varios se le unieron.  
—_OK_. Las naciones tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse a la ubicación de un familiar.  
Silencio absoluto.  
—¿En serio? —Preguntó Prusia.  
—_Im ernst, Preußen_ —me aparecí exactamente detrás del prusiano, tocándole el hombro. Prusia pega un grito y un salto que le hace perder el equilibrio y estar a pocos segundos de estrellarse con el liso y duro piso. Volví a teletransportarme, pero debajo de él, y le atrapé entre mis brazos— _Sind sie okay?_  
—_Ja... Danke._  
Me volví a aparecer en el centro de la sala.  
—Dado que yo soy la primera nación...  
—¡No te creemos! —se escuchó una voz aislada. La ignoré.  
—... todos ustedes son familiares míos, por lo que puedo teletransportarme a casi cualquier lugar, aunque ahora no porque todos ustedes están aquí...  
—¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? —pregunto Romano.  
—Porque fui yo quién le sugirió al Creador qué habilidades podrían tener las naciones.  
Otro silencio absoluto, sepulcral, en mejores palabras.  
—¿Creen ahora en mí? —pregunté a la sala. Se escuchó "Sí" murmurado en varios idiomas por toda la habitación, otros pocos sólo asintieron con sus cabezas, y otro aún menos sólo cerraron sus ojos—. Se los repetiré. La Tierra está gravemente enferma.  
"He visto como se han industrializado, han conseguido una mejor vida para sus nacionales, pero se despreocuparon de asegurarse que los desperdicios caían en lugares correctos. La basura se acumuló, los químicos se mezclaron con la naturaleza... Ustedes me contaminaron, me envenaron, sin cuestionárselo.  
"Aunque ahora, finalmente, han decido regular aquella contaminación que han producido, pero siguen sin comprometerse realmente, y a este paso la muerte del planeta será inevitable.  
—¿Qué tratas de decirnos? —preguntó Alemania.  
—Qué aún están a tiempo de salvar el planeta en el que viven.  
"Naciones —alcé mi voz—, si yo muero, ustedes también. Mi vida está ligada a la vida de la Tierra y sus vidas están ligadas a la mía.  
"Quiero que reflexionen unos instantes y piensen en todo el daño que le han causado al planeta en el que viven.  
Se formó un silencio, pero incómodo. Las imagenes de aguas contaminadas, gases tóxicos, lluvias ácidas, reactores nucleares rotos, bombas, y muchas otras cosas, cruzó por la mente de cada nación. Comenzaron a sentirse culpables, y otros enfermos.  
—Se estan matando, hijos míos. Con esta sed de progreso han despreocupado su salud. Si siguen así, ya nada podrá revertir la muerte, una producida por infecciones, intoxicaciones, y hambre, porque entonces nada será comestible.  
"Están a tiempo de solucionarlo, y pueden hacerlo, tiene los recursos suficientes para ello. Por primera vez, tendrán que trabajar todos juntos. Europa, América del Norte, del Centro, del Sur, Oceanía, Asía, Afríca, y hasta el Ártico y la Antártica, deberán trabajar juntos en un proyecto para reducir, lo más cercano a cero posible, la contaminación, por el bien de ustedes, su salud y el bienestar de la población mundial.  
"Piénselo.  
Y me teletransporté fuera de la sala de reuniones, al hogar de una de mis nacionales.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Como ya había dicho antes, no me preocuparé demasiado de la descripción por ahora, me preocuparé de narrarles la historia. Después editaré todo._

_Díganme, ¿qué les parece?  
Coméntenme sus partes favoritas, aquello que creen que quedó flojo, y díganme todo lo que me quieran decir. Pienso sacar de sus reviews enseñanzas, así que expláyense sin temor._

_Y, no lo dije antes, pero pienso contestar reviews desde ahora, así que empecemos:_**Angiepam23: ****_Así que más protagonismo para Inglaterra. Lo tendré en mente para los capítulos más adelante, porque ya ha tenido una buena dosis de protagonismo en el capítulo anterior. Sigue pendiente y comenta sobre tus partes favoritas._**

_Recuerden comentar sobre sus partes favoritas._

_Vuelvo a recalcar que Pangea y las teorias que vaya presentando son de mi autoria (aunque lo de las teorias es más dudoso de afirmar)._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._


	4. Capítulo 4

—¡Pangea! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! —exclamó una joven de 17 años, que llevaba un gorro de lana negro, que ocultaba sus orejas y su pelo negro, y unos lentes que ocultaban en cierto grado su rostro, al que se le podía describir como andrógeno; era fácil confundirle con un hombre; pero su importancia radicaba en que hace poco se había declarado a si misma como ciudadana del mundo, volviéndose una de mis nacionales.  
—Buenas tardes, Xelia.  
—Toma asiento —me señaló una de las tres sillas que habían en su pequeño departamento— Tengo café instantáneo...  
—Sírveme del té que piensas servirte.  
—Uy, para de leerme la mente, Pangea... —rió nerviosamente. Hirvió el agua, tomó dos tazas y colocó una bolsita de té negro en cada una— ¿Y cómo te fue con la asamblea global?  
—Fue interesante.  
—¿Puedo ver? —me preguntó acercándose.  
—Por supuesto, acércate —coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza y le transmití a la joven los recuerdos de la reunión. Esta era otra de las habilidades de una nación.  
—Me da tanta envidia que puedas juntarse con ellos —dijo la joven con un dejo de tristeza.  
—Vamos, Xelia, deberías estar feliz de que te esté dando información para tus fics de Hetalia.  
—¡Y lo estoy, de veras lo estoy! ... No importa, ya te convenceré de llevarme contigo a esas reuniones.  
—No lo lograrás —reí—, no puedo teletrasportarte conmigo.  
—Mentiroso, si puedes pero no quieres —el agua terminó de hervir y la joven virtió el líquido en las tazas. Me tendió una.  
—Gracias. Y, sí, tienes razón.  
—¡Ajá! ¡Mentiroso, no más...! —tomó un sorbo de su taza— ¡Ay! —se quemó la lengua. Reí— ¡Oye, no te burles de mi desgracia! —rió conmigo.  
En la reunión global comenzaron a discutir sobre mi persona. ¿Era yo real? ¿Decía la verdad? Y probablemente seguirían discutiendo unas horas más.  
La joven comenzó a recordar como me había encontrado. Mientras ella caminaba por la Alameda, una calle importante que atravieza Santiago, capital de Chile, me encontró tendido sobre el pasto del cerro Santa Lucía, durmiendo. Estaba con mis caracteristicas naturales, lo que le causó gran curiosidad; sigilosamente se acercó a mí. Y desde ese día no me dejó en paz hasta que le conté qué era; y cuando digo que no me dejó en paz, me refiero a que me rastreó, persiguió, vigiló y hasta me saltó encima y se aferró fuertemente a mí para no dejarme ir. Y considerando su asma, sabía que la terminaría matando si seguía dejando que me persiguiera.  
—Tiempos lindos aquellos, eh —comenté.  
—Lindos el té —replicó—, por tu culpa terminé en el hospital tres veces... ¡Creí que moriría! —lloró dramáticamente.  
—Y a pesar de eso, seguiste tercamente con tu objetivo de sacarme información —tomé un largo sorbo del té negro barato—. Estoy orgulloso de tener un nacional como tú.  
La joven se sonrojó con el cumplido, y lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Dado que nadie acostumbraba a felicitarle por nada, mi cumplido le llegaba al alma.  
De todas las personas que se habían considerado ciudadanos del mundo, entre ellos varios filósofos griegos, unos cuantos viajeros e incluso Jesús de Nazaret, esta chiquilla era la única a la que había terminado adoptando como a una hija. Aunque quién no podía adoptarla después de toda la lucha que puso para conseguir a alguien que no la ignorara y la valorara.  
Y era divertido, debía admitirlo.  
Muchas de las naciones no compartían con sus nacionales porque sus vidas eran muy cortas; preferían no apegarse a ellos para no sufrir por sus muertes. Pero, en mi caso, había aprendido a aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar de mi larga, muy larga vida divirtiéndome con los humanos.  
Porque una larga vida sin compartir con otros no es vida.  
—Bueno, Xelia, ha sido un gusto. Cuando tenga tiempo, volveré a darte más material para tus escritos.  
—Gracias, Pangea —me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que solamente a mí me dedicaba.  
—Y pensaré en si te llevo o no a ver a las otras naciones.  
—¡¿En serio?! —saltó y derramó su té sobre la mesa— ¡Ah, maldición!  
—Sólo si te portas bien —reí—. Nos vemos.  
Y me teletransporté de regreso a la asamblea, a la posición de un "fantasma", que había tenido muchos problemas para ingresar en la reunión.

—_Tout va bien? _—saludé al canadiense tocándole el hombro.  
—Ah, Pangea, em.. sí. Todo está bien —Tímido como siempre, jugaba con el auricular entre sus dedos.  
—¿Y por qué estás afuera?  
—Es que... están discutiendo. Preferí salir, un rato...  
—_I see. _¿Qué te parece si te enseño algo mientras esperamos a que dejen de discutir?  
Canadá asintió con la cabeza.  
—Primero, siéntate —se acomodó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas—. Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por los recuerdos.  
De a poco, Canadá se vió en un lago, mirando los árboles moverse con el frío aire... canadiense... ¿Por qué podía sentir el aire frío? También podia sentir el olor de los árboles. Tomó una piedra del piso y la lanzó al lago, tratando de hacerla saltar.  
—_Dammit... I still don't get it... —_le pareció decir, pero no había sido él.  
—Eso es lo que está haciendo un canadiense en este segundo —le dije.  
—¿Veo lo que él ve?  
—Exactamente. Las naciones pueden saber exactamente lo que están haciendo sus nacionales, es cosa de que se concentren.  
El canadiense volvió a cerrar los ojos. Buscó a alguien que estuviera cerca del mar, y le encontró. La nieve recubría la playa, y hacia frío. El sonido del mar se mezclaba con sus sollozos. Lloraba, extrañando al amor que le había dejado. Terminó de escribir su carta y dejó que el viento se la llevara.  
La visión fue reemplazada por unas palabras:  
—Canadá... me encanta este país... Es un gusto morir aquí... Adios... patría mía.  
Y lo sintió, la muerte de uno de sus habitantes. Imperceptible, casi indoloro, pero una lágrima se posó en la esquina de su ojo. Se la secó y miró al Mundo.  
—¿Todos puede hacer esto?  
—Sí, y muchos ya saben que pueden hacerlo —mi voz se tornó grave—, sobre todo, cuando se pierden a muchos nacionales de una vez... en las guerras, por ejemplo.  
Canadá lo recordó, aquellas guerras que siempre se relacionan con un dolor constante, que variaban en intensidad. Ahora todo le hacia sentido, el porqué de poder verles morir, el porqué de que fuera tan doloroso que no pudiera levantarse del suelo. Sí, ahora lo recordaba, y lo entendía:  
—Era por eso...  
—Cierras tus ojos y escuchas a muchas personas, pedir perdón, dar gracias, saludar... despedirse... Y eso porque puedes ver lo que cualquier persona que se declare canadiense vea, porque tú eres tu pueblo, porque tú eres Canadá.  
La discusión había terminado, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que daba lo mismo quién era yo, el daño al planeta no se podía cuestionar, y mejor prevenir que curar.  
—Debemos volver a la sala. Ven —le tendí mi mano, y apenas la tomó le levante del piso.  
Posé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, y juntos nos teletransportamos al centro de la asamblea.

—... yo resolveré el problema de la contaminación, _because I'm a hero!  
_Un pensamiento unánime apareció en la mente de todas las naciones: Por supuesto, tú, el gran responsable de la contaminación global vas a resolver el problema...  
—Chicos, tranquilos —les dije. Volvieron a sorprenderse, pero esta vez guardaron silencio—. Quiero saber, ¿a qué han llegado?  
—Lo estabamos discutiendo, Pangea —señaló Alemania.  
—¡Y llegamos a la conclusión de que mi idea...! —comenzó América, pero todos le ignoraron.  
—Necesitaremos fiscalizar a todas las industrias para que utilicen los equipos necesarios para la reducción de los químicos que son liberados a la atmósfera —indicó Inglaterra.  
—El problema es el coste del proyecto —dijo Suecia—. Cada nación deberá hablar con su gobierno y pedir la ayuda de los empresarios.  
—También necesitaremos un campo especializado en el desarrollo de tecnología que nos ayude a descontaminar —comentó Rusia.  
—O sea que lo más díficil será conseguir el apoyo de nuestros ciudadanos —concluí. Los sí en diferentes idiomas se hicieron presentes—. Entonces quiero que me respondan algo, ¿están dispuestos a descontaminar no importa lo que cueste?  
La sala se quedó en silencio. Si algo sabían todos era que la clase burguesa, que ahora son los empresarios, siempre ha sido un grupo independiente, llevado por sus deseos de obtener más dinero, Y tambien era bien sabido que no había nada más díficil que conseguir que todas las empresas adoptaran las medidas para la reducción de la contaminación. Convencer a todos los humanos de este megaproyecto de descontaminación sería lo más díficil.  
—Por eso se los pregunto —seguí—. ¿Están dispuestos a llevar esta descontaminación no importa lo que cueste?  
Un corto silencio siguió a mis palabras, pero rápidamente fue roto por la respuesta de las naciones:  
—_Ja.  
_—_Da.  
_—_Ye.  
_—_Sí.  
_—_Na'am.  
_—_Kyllä.  
_—_Shi.  
_—_Yes.  
_—_Hai.  
_—_Oui.  
_—_Igen.  
_Y las afirmación siguieron siendo escuchadas a lo largo de la sala.  
—Les cobraré la palabra. Declaro esta reunión terminada. Vayan a sus países y trabajen para que sus gobiernos pongan en marcha en proyecto. Recuerden que en esto estamos trabajando todas las naciones, no duden en pedir ayuda si tienen obstáculos. Pueden irse.  
Y me volví a teletransportar a la ubicación de uno de mis nacionales.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_¿Y qué tal la historia hasta ahora? Ah, claro... Mi personaje...  
Les pido perdón por eso, en serio les pido perdón, pero es que necesitaba de alguien humano para seguir presentando mis teorías.  
Es más, si conociera a Hidekaz Hiramuya le integraría en la historia. Por ahora, sólo tengo pensado nombrarle y explicar cómo se le ocurrió Hetalia... versión Hetalia...  
_

_Dejenme ser feliz, me encanta buscarle el origen y las causas a las cosas... Si no fuera por eso, no estaría escribiendo este fic.  
_

_Y respondiendo reviews:  
_**deliciustomato**_**: Perdón... me olvidé responderte el review. La respuesta es simple: ¡PIDES DEMASIADO! *Suspira* Ahora, si quieres ayudarme en algo puedes empezar nombrándome a esas naciones que deben aparecer sí o sí en la historia. Sí, eso sería de mucha ayuda.**_

_Les recuerdo que Pangea y las teorías que presento son de mi autoría (aunque lo de las teorias es cuestionable y debatible)._

_¿Y qué tal la historia hasta ahora? Coméntenlo en un review._

_Edito:__ En primer lugar, ya me replanteé la historia.__ En segundo lugar murió una compañera de curso y estoy con bloqueo de escritor. Y además, desde que escribo esto, quedan 67 dias para la PSU, y creo que ya es hora de ponerme las pilas con eso, subiendo mi NEM y estudiando para esas pruebas. Por decir un número, desapareceré por dos meses y medio. Espero que puedan entenderlo._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**_  
_

_PD: Por cierto, los personajes de Latin Hetalia son los de Rowein. Y los demás de Hidekaz Hiramuya, obviamente. Y el resto los busqué con desesperación en Google Imágenes. Lo segundo todos lo saben, lo primero no tantos. Así que recuerden a Rowein.  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

Los nórdicos conversaban tranquilamente... en realidad no conversaban, pero si estaban tranquilos, en la tarde del día siguiente a la reunión.  
—¿Tuvieron algún problema? —preguntó Islandia.  
—¿Problema con qué? —preguntó Suecia, haciendo que los demás se intimidaran.  
—¡Ya sabes! —exclamó Dinamarca— Eso de que el tipo que se hace llamar Pangea necesita dinero y científicos para salvar el planeta.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
—Pero si eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho —señalo Finlandia.  
Noruega asintió.  
—Bueno... pero podríamos esforzarnos aún más en el tema —dijo Dinamarca.  
—Y nuestros gobiernos aceptaron —mencionó Suecia.  
—¿Entonces no hay problemas? —preguntó Islandia.  
—Ninguno —dijo Noruega.  
—Incluso fue demasiado fácil —comentó Finlandia.  
Y siguieron en silencio el resto del día.  
Bueno, es lo que puedes esperar de los paises más comprometidos con la ecología.

Mientras tanto, en Japón.  
—Necesito que se reduzca la contaminación —señalo Kiku Honda.  
—Como usted ordene —le respondió el emperador.  
—Pero, emperador... —reclamó uno de sus guardias.  
—¿Cuál es su problema?  
—¿Por qué tenemos que sólo reducir si podemos mejorar el estado del planeta?  
—Con respecto a tu pregunta —señalo Japón—, _Sekai _también necesita científicos que desarrollen un proyecto pensado para eso.  
—No te preocupes, _Nihon. _Te daremos todos los cientificos y el dinero que necesites; el honor de nuestro país está en juego.  
—_Domo arigatou gozaimasu_.  
Y el japonés salió del palacio.

Y en la ex-Unión Soviética.  
—_Za mianie zamuž..._ —se escuchaba detrás de una puerta que Rusia mantenía cerrada con su peso.  
—_Zatem? —_preguntó.  
—No tenemos mucho que ofrecer, aparte de espacio, en comparación con los demás paises... —dijo Ucrania.  
—¿Qué dicen ustedes? —les preguntó a los bálticos.  
Sólo temblaron. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a reunirlos?  
—Opino lo mismo que Ucrania —dijo Latvia. Los otros dos le taparon la boca.  
—Que sea lo que usted decida, señor Rusia —respondió rápidamente Lituania.  
Rusia sonrió, pero anda tú a saber que clase de sonrisa. Los bálticos siguieron temblando.  
Hace mucho tiempo que la Unión Soviética había dejado de existir, ¿por qué los había reunido?  
—Eh, Bélarus —ella seguía repitiendo el "cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo" mientras trataba de derribar la puerta— ¿Qué opinas tú...?  
—... _za mianie zamuž, za mianie zamuž... —_le ignoró.  
—¡Queda decidido entonces! Otorgaremos nuestras tierras y nuestros científicos.  
—¿Podemos irnos, señor Rusia? —preguntó Estonia.  
—_Konechno! —_exclamó amablemente el ruso— Pero ustedes se las ingenian cómo.  
Y Belarús siguió con su mantra y con su intento de forzar la puerta.

Pero en otros paises, el gobierno no estaba tan comprometido:

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Italia— ¿En serio no puedes ayudarnos?  
—No veo cómo, Feliciano —le respondió el presidente.  
—_Ma._..  
—Mira, trataremos de cooperar en lo que podamos, pero no puedo prometerte nada.  
—Está bien... _ho capito_—se deprimió el italiano.  
—_Aspettatte un secondo, vecchio_—le llamó Romano— ¿Qué haremos con los mafiosos? De seguro no quieren ayudarnos.  
—No sé de qué me estás habla-... —trató de negar el primer ministro  
—No te hagas el idiota, _idiota_. —Todos se quedaron en silencio. Romano suspiró—. Bueno, mientras no nos involucremos en sus negocios no tendríamos nada que temer.  
—Lovino, tú tienes mejores contactos con la mafia —señaló el primer ministro—, ¿te molestaría...?  
—Voy a ver si puedo conseguir su opinión sobre el megaproyecto, pero si la cosa sale mal, usted serán quienes protejan sus traseros. _Capisci?  
_Los jefes asintieron con la cabeza. Los hermanos Italia abandonaron el recinto.

—_I'm sorry, England_, pero ya conoces la reacción de nuestras industrias —le señaló la reina.  
—¿En serio no hay nada que podamos hacer? —le preguntó.  
—Podemos tratar de conseguir que todas las empresas reduzcan sus emisiones de carbono, pero no creo que lleguemos más lejos...  
—_I understand, Your Majesty_. Muchas gracias por su tiempo —y el inglés abandonó el palacio.

—Entonces, _mon président bien-aimé_, ¿nos ayudarás?  
—Con todo permiso, _France_—comenzó el presidente—, no veo cómo podríamos...  
—Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, _France_ —le interrumpió el primer ministro.  
—¡Pero si ni siquiera tenem-...!  
—¡Incluso si no tenemos nada ayudaremos! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados y una dudosa determinación el primer ministro.  
—Así me gusta —dijo Francia, y se alejó del palacio desperdigando rosas rojas en el camino.

Alemania estaba enfrente del canciller federal, el _bundeskanzler. _Era la nación quien le había convocado, pero seguía en silencio.  
—Entonces, _Deutschland_ ¿para qué me has llamado? —le preguntó el jefe de gobierno.  
—Verá... —Alemania adoptó su firme postura militar— Necesito recursos y científicos para el megaproyecto para salvar al planeta —Alemania se incomodó—, pero sé que todavía estamos tratando de solucionar la crisis...  
—Tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso, _Deutschland_.  
¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe por eso? Antes ya me han dicho eso y he terminado matando a miles de inocentes...  
—Trataré de ver en que puedo ayudarte —suspiró el _bundeskanzler—_. Aunque dudo que tengamos problemas con los cientificos. Les entregaré la información y los enviaré a donde tú los necesites.  
—Todavía estamos decidiendo la ubicación.  
—Cuando la tengas, me informas.  
—_Ja, sir._ —Caminó en dirección a la salida.  
—_Und, Deutschland_...  
El nombrado dio media vuelta.  
—_Sagen sie mir,_ _sir_.  
—Trata de quitarte las costumbres militares. Nuestro país no necesita más militares, y lo mejor sería partir por ti, la nación.  
Alemania se avergonzó.  
—Trataré..._ budeskanzler_ —y salió de la habitación.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos?  
—No.  
—¿Pero no podrías...?  
—Ya me has preguntado y ya te he respondido —le contestó el presidente a China—. Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no. Otorgarte dinero significa otorgarte parte de las pertenencias de todos los habitantes de nuestro país, y tú sabes mejor que yo que son tantos que ni siquiera nuestra fortuna es suficiente para darle a todos. Primero está nuestra nación, después el mundo, y ahora no podemos ayudarte.  
China suspiró resignado.  
—Entiendo, z_ǒngtǒng_. Pero si llegara a ocurrir...  
—Si llegar a ocurrir que alguien estuviera dispuesto a donar para aquella empresa, te lo informaremos, inmediatamente —dijo el primer ministro.  
—_Fēicháng gǎnxiè —_China hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó el palacio.

Pero ninguno de estos casos fue tan terrible como el de Estados Unidos:

—_Mr. President! —_exclamó el americano alegremente. El presidente le miró con molestia.  
—_What do you want now, America? —_bufó  
—¡Necesito dinero, científicos y que las empresas disminuyan sus emisiones de CO2 para salvar mundo! _Because I'm a HERO!  
_—¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirte que no es necesario gritar en _the Oval Office_? —el presidente suspiró—. Y con respecto a tu petición, es imposible.  
—_WHAT?!  
_—_Is impossible. _Créeme, _America_, ni con tus mejores medios conseguirás que los empresarios de este país quieran ofrecerte de sus ingresos o quieran disminuir sus desechos. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuántas veces el gobierno de los Estados Unidos lo ha intentado?  
—Eh... ¿Muchas...?  
—Miles —señaló con enfasís—, y siempre han conseguido evadir los registros y falsificar los resultados. Y son tan habilidosos que incluso ahora no sabemos qué empresas no cumplen con los estándares.  
—¡Pues yo me aseguraré de que cumplan! —América corrió en dirección a la salida.  
—_America! Wait just a-...  
_Pero el americano ya estaba fuera de la Casa Blanca.

Unas horas más tarde:  
—_ENGLAND! —_exclama un muy asustado América del otro lado de la línea. Inglaterra se alejó el auricular del oido que Estados Unidos le había dejado sordo.  
—¿Qué quieres ahora?  
—¡Quieren matarme!  
—¿Quiénes? —preguntó un poco más interesado pero tratando de ocultarlo en un tono de sarcasmo.  
—¡Los empresarios!  
—_What bloody hell did you do?!  
_—¡Sólo quería salvar el mundo! ¡Pero eso no es importante, _England_! ¡Me voy de viaje a tu país para refugiarme! ¡Nos vemos!  
—_Huh? Ah...! America! Wai-...!  
_Pero el americano ya había cortado la llamada.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Hasta que terminé el capítulo 5 *rie*. Perdón, en serio, me siento culpable.  
Bueno, agradézcanle a los refrescos energéticos (tales como la _Red Bull_) y a un virus estomacal (al que apodé Juan)... y a una prueba de Física común... Oye, ya, en serio, ¿cómo se me ocurrió la continuación? Ni idea, mi mente no parece funcionar normalmente._

_¡Y respondiendo reviews!_

**Guest: ****_¡Al fin te respondo el review! Si te refieres a si el personaje de Xelia soy yo, sí, soy yo. Esta basado en mí, un yo exagerado, pero yo al fin y al cabo. Amé que hayas tomado un pedacito de mi escrito para expresar tu opinión. Me agrada que te agrade, infinitamente, además, esa parte la escribí sin demasiado interés. Así que realismo... La verdad es que nunca me he detenido a pensar en cuál es mi estilo... hm... podría pensar en ello algún día. ¡Muchisimas gracias por este review! Aunque me hubiera gustado conocer tu nombre de usuario, por si es que te vuelvo a encontrar por aquí._**

** Lovino Vargas Beilschmidt: ****Me_ da que te gusta mucho Hetalia, no sé, como que tú nombre me lo insinuó *carcajada*. ¡Y por supuesto que mi Jose Manuel González Rodríguez es un desmadre! (O sea, no es mio, es de Rowein, pero yo soy chilena, así que es como si fuera mío... supongo). Como apareció en una pelicula gringa: _****"No te metas con chilenos". ****_Que alegría que mi intención esté dando fruto. Porque sí, exactamente, quiero hablar desde el principio de los tiempos para unirlos con el fin de los tiempos. Gracias por el review, y quédate conmigo (iba a decir "con nosotros", pero siento que mi virus apodado Juan no sirve como nosotros) porque la cosa está recién empezando._**

_Y para desgracia de ustedes, esto es todo lo que llevo. Tendrán que seguir esperando *ríe*, pero la paciencia tendrá sus frutos. No tienen la menor idea de las ideas que tengo para este fic. Según yo, son lo mejor que he leído._

_Así que, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de "El Mundo: Una nueva nación"._

_Se despide, Xelia Noctus._

**_S. D. G_**


End file.
